scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Lee
an extremely intelligent and calm 10 year old aisan boy. he's a pretty interesting kid. he and his friends; Skul, Lapis, and Julia, were the inspiration to Msi Hcrana's school for apprentices ... Song Lee knows of Lapis's crush and Skul's jealousy. Song Lee doesn't feel the same and just shrugs it all off Appearance Song Lee is moderately average being at 4'10". he's fair skinned with black hair in an odd style with it being long and shown on the front, hanging from each side on his shoulders. he wears a cozy hat with red and gray stripes and a gray spiky poofball on the top. Song Lee also adorns large headphones, although he can still hear perfectly even with them on. he has a constantly dazed expression without his uniform, we wears a blue T-shirt with white pants and black shoes. since his mutation, he wears glasses Personality Song Lee is unbelievably calm and stoic, even in dire situations. it freaks people out. since he knows people so well, he can immediately tell what kind of people they are by first glance History Song Lee, like his 2 friends, was orphaned some time ago. in the case of Song Lee, his parents just abandoned him since they adopted a better son. they just didn't want to have an expressionless son is all, so they gave away Song Lee, who was only 5. for a while, he was taken in by a man with a mustache so long that it could be used as his hands. this lasted until the man got hit by a truck. Song Lee was 10. Msi Lubmanmos witnessed what happened and decided to take in Song Lee so he won't be lonely SCSIM Song Lee was introduced, along with Skul and Lapis, in SCSIM 36, being random kids. they wouldn't appear again til SCSIM 61 Lemon Dreams (Exploding Lemonade) Song Lee has appeared here, but 11 years older than his actual age. he was mostly around just to be there. he was also in several parties and was involved with a battle against a freak named Palace, having caused the most damage to him but he shared a bigger role than Skul and Lapis, having restored DooM's memory after Spirit erased it. he also tried helping out Saundra during a dilemma, although she couldn't take that everything he said to her was 100% right. he had a quick cameo when Alpha was just starting, but that was it Abilities *Melodious Nocturne *White Magic (a variety of spells involving healing, enhancement, etc.) *Enhanced Physical Qualities **Super Strength (a decent amount. enough to lift a truck) **Super Speed (a decent amount) Themes *Sora Ao - LIONOTE *Etranger - NICO Touches The Walls *Natsu no Yuki - NICO Touches The Walls Trivia *the original design for Song Lee is based on an actual person. just a random asian kid on a bus with the overall same facial expression, same glasses, same headphones, and same bizarre hairstyle. almost the same hat too *Song Lee shares the same name as the korean girl in the Horrible Harry Books; Song Lee Park **this is completely intentional as the name has "Song" in the title and is asian (or Aisan, in his case). it's also a nod to the creator of the series *Song Lee's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would be Alessandro Juliani (dub voice for L - Death Note) *Song Lee's stoicness is similar to that of Msi Ciots. they never change their expressions, are unbelievably calm, and extremely bold